Scared
by Sabaku no Zak
Summary: The future is bleak, with the Z fighters dead, and only Gohan left to defend the Earth. With hope and love, can Gohan beat the evil androids terrorizing the Earth. rating may change, GhOC.
1. Night

Disclaimer: I own DBZ…………..oops I mean I DON'T own DBZ…..a guy can dream.

A/N: It's been a while and I must apologize. I said I was back but it was only for a short moment, and I am back yet again. I've done some cleaning of my fics and you'll notice that I've removed a few for lack of motivation on them. I hope I still have SOME fans out there and if they are I can't wait to hear from them again, now on to my new fic, "Scared."

Chapter 1- Night

"_At night I hear it creeping at night I feel it move."_

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Gohan took a good look around him. One year…one year since everything changed…one year of emptiness…one year since the androids appeared…one year since they were taken away. The darkness of the night bit into him like ice…another town he couldn't save…now ruins. There was no life left…hundreds of people slaughtered…for amusement. Gohan quaked in the air with hatred and pity, he couldn't…that's all there was…he couldn't do it alone. He simply wasn't strong enough. There was no one else though, no one who could help him. But he wasn't alone, he still had family…he still had Bulma and Trunks. They were his reason for going on. His mother left him shortly after the rest. But as long as he still had them, he would go on no matter how hopeless it became. Gohan let himself fall to the earth 100 feet below, creating a small impact crater when he landed, but he felt nothing…nothing but the tears flowing from his eyes.

"Why dad? Why did things have to turn out this way?" Gohan cried desperately to the sky. "How can I do this without you guys?" He lay there for an hour staring at the unchanging sky, finally pulling himself up to return home…where his family waited anxiously for him.

When Gohan walked in the door he steeled himself for what always came. A crushing worried hug from Bulma only seconds after the door closed behind him, sometimes he swore that she knew instant transmission. She always hugged him like it would be the last…because it really could be. She pulled away to hold him at arms length and take a better look at him. He was beaten and bloody, as he was every time he returned from a bout with the terrible duo. "Kami, Gohan…" She didn't finish, Gohan knew though, she always was worried that he had died and left her and her baby alone, but she realized a long time ago that he was the only hope the planet had left. Bulma let him take a seat at the table near by, where his meal waited, cold. After he had quickly devoured it, they walked to the lab where Bulma had built a saiyan regen tank. Once Gohan was inside and it was activated, Bulma began to relax a little. This past year had been hard on both of them, but she couldn't imagine what it was like for him…Earth's last hope. Sometimes she wished Trunks was old enough to help…but that would leave her doubly as worried. It would be many years before Trunks would even be ready to train…so for now the burden rested on, 11-year old, Gohan to defend the defenseless.

Trunks began crying, so Bulma left her spot to tend to her second child. As she entered the crying Trunks' room, she prayed with all her heart that Gohan wouldn't die and leave them, as she did every time he came back from fighting those devils. They needed him…she needed him.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

A/N: what did you think? There will be romance in future chapters, though I haven't decided whether it will be a Gh/B or a Gh/OC, so now is the time to cast your vote, Bulma or someone new Arigato for reviews in advance and please be kind.


	2. Dawn

A/N: Well I've got three votes for Gh/B and two for Gh/OC so far, and the poll is still open so keep the votes coming. I'm glad to see I have some old fans back , and I look forward to more reviews.

Chapter 2- Dawn

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Gohan stepped out of the regen tank five hours later. The sun was just beginning to rise. He walked into the kitchen and began making breakfast for himself and his family, when they awoke. It had taken him a while to get everything finished, but when he did, it was just as Bulma came in with Trunks.

"Good morning" said Gohan with a smile on his face. "It's all ready so you can dig in whenever." He then took a seat himself next to a mountain of food.

"Gohan, you didn't have to do this," said Bulma as she placed Trunks in his chair then after serving him seated herself. "But I'm glad you did. Your cooking is always better than mine." She commented after taking her first bite. She saw Gohan smile at her comment. She wondered how he could be so carefree one moment and so serious and mature the next. He had grown up too fast.

After breakfast they set about their separate tasks, Bulma working in her lab and Gohan playing and watching over Trunks, who was now one year old.

In the lab Bulma diligently went over her blueprints and notes. Her recent project came to her out of desperation …a time machine, to keep this from happening…so the world wouldn't lose its protectors. So far her progress had been slow, she had a basic concept of how to accomplish time travel, but no effective way of actually putting it in to motion. Her plans were still just hypothesis and theories mostly, but she knew she could do it…she had to. 'I'll do this…for you guys.'

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Gohan watched the infant Trunks sleeping silently in his pen. He couldn't help but feel awful. 'He has to grow up never knowing his father and in a world that's slowly being destroyed. If I can't do it, it'll be up to him…but I can't let that happen.' His thoughts wandered to his most recent fight with the androids named 17 and 18. Even with super saiyan powers…he wasn't strong enough and he knew that before hand…otherwise Vegeta would have handled them.

He had gotten to the city just in time to see it being blow away by rapid shots from 17's hands. He tried to rescue civilians that were running and screaming in terror, but at every turn 18 was there to stop him and murder the person he was aiming to rescue. Once he could no longer sense any life the beating began. By now he was already pretty beaten from 18. They enjoyed it. It was pure amusement for them just to see how he struggled to keep up. He would land a few blows, but it seemed that they weren't affected at all. He was sure that the only reason they left him alive time after time was because they enjoyed the little fight Gohan could put up. Another thing he was sure about was that the androids didn't appear to be getting any stronger or faster, but he was…after every battle the next would give way to more hits on the pair. As long as they kept him alive…he would eventually surpass them…but how long would they find him amusing?

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Gohan was out flying. It had been days since the last attack, and he was happy to see people still living…still hopeful. He often stopped at many villages to watch, help, and talk. He had met a few people who had seen his father in the World Martial Arts Tournaments and those who had known him knew there was hope…Gohan. It made no difference to most people that there was a boy flying through the sky, news had already spread about the child protector who was doing all he could to fend off the infrequent but malicious attacks. So people lived on, hiding their fear as best they could, and preparing for the worst just in case. Cities were the main targets for amusement, so many city dwellers moved and spread out into small villages…but it wouldn't matter, they knew that.

Gohan had made quite a few friends…and had lost some as well. He couldn't do it all, they knew that, and didn't expect him to…it was enough that he tried his hardest and do all he could. Gohan landed in a quiet grove between two mountains where a small settlement existed near a lake. Some few survivors of cities that had been attacked had created it in the last year since the attacks began. Most of these people knew Gohan, having been rescued by him. He often times brought people he had saved here when they had nowhere else to go. In one year it had become a small village with it's own store that Gohan helped stock. He came by every once in a while to help out and fulfill requests. Today was different though. He walked to the nearby lake and lay down on the grass and waited. After about half an hour three heads popped into his view.

"Hello Gohan!" they all said in unison.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

A/N: chapter 2 already! So who are these three mystery people? You'll just have to wait and find out. I'm still waiting for you people to vote on the pairing of this fic again the poll stands 3-Gh/B and 2-Gh/OC. Arigato for all reviews .


	3. Destruction

A/N: WHERE ARE ALL MY REVIEWS COME ON PEOPLE . Well the poll is still close there's going to be two or three more chapters before I close it and it stand now at Gh/B-4 and Gh/OC-3. I myself am open to all suggestions but I will not be swayed to change the pairing of the voter's choice. Thanks for the reviews, and lets get more in there, the more input I get the better this fic will be.

Chapter 3- Destruction

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Gohan stood up and greeted his friends. "Hey guys, ready to train?" The three people were friends Gohan had made…survivors of cities that were attacked, two boys, Hiro and Jiro, and a girl, Kari.

Hiro and Jiro were brothers and weren't the only survivors of the attack on their town, their mother also survived along with a few others from that city. They were 13 and 10. Both had short blonde hair and blue eyes. The younger, Jiro was basically a miniature version of Hiro.

Kari was different…she had no family left from the attack, she was the only one Gohan managed to save from her city…the first person he ever managed to save. She was the same age as Gohan, and for a short time lived with him and Bulma. When the settlement was built they found her aunt and uncle had come from their city so she decided to stay with them. She was slightly shorter than Gohan and had straight, shoulder length, black hair and striking violet eyes.

All three were wearing training clothes that Gohan had found for them. Kari was wearing a purple one like him, Hiro was wearing green, and Jiro was wearing red. All of them had asked to be trained. They all knew that they would be no match for the androids, but they also knew that they could use the strength for other purposes, Gohan saw this and decided to train them. Kari was the most proficient for she had been training with Gohan the longest. She also had the most potential. Hiro and Jiro were adept at training and progressed fast in strength, but they had little interest in technique. They always wanted to work on power rather than learn new moves. Gohan had only managed to teach Kari how to fly, so the brothers were still both grounded. Of everyone in the settlement these three kids had the highest ki, but it would mean nothing if the androids discovered this place.

They sparred and trained, with little talking, until it was nearly dark and Jiro and Hiro had to go home, but Kari stayed. They both lay down on the grass to stare up at the darkening sky. They laid there in silence for nearly and hour, by now the sky was filled with twinkling stars and devoid of any clouds. It was Kari who broke the silence. "Will you beat them Gohan?" Her voice was sweet sounding and Gohan loved to listen to her talk.

Gohan didn't answer right away. He was trying to pick his words carefully. "…One day…I'll be able to…but they might not let me live that long." He sighed after he had finished, he didn't want her to give up hope, that's what people needed to go on living in these dark times.

"…I used to think I hated you…for saving me…you are my only friend…I don't want you to die Gohan." She cried the last part as she threw herself on top of him and clung desperately to his neck crying into his chest. All Gohan could do to comfort her was to hug her back, he would not tell her everything would be all right and that he wouldn't die, because that was a promise he wasn't sure he could keep. He thought back to the day he first Kari…so much destruction.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

It was third time Gohan had been face to face with 17 and 18. The first time he watched as they killed his friends. The second he was defending a city as a super saiyan for the first time, but hadn't saved anyone. The third time was different…He and Bulma had hear on the news that the city was being attacked, so he rushed out. When he got there they were still killing and destroying, throwing blasts wherever they pleased, people screaming and running in terror. Gohan rushed 18, and managed to hold his own, but didn't land a hit. Soon after 17 followed in and Gohan was outmatched. He couldn't get away from both of their assaults.

Just as one hit caused him to plummet to the ground, he noticed a girl not far off from where he had landed. If the androids saw her she would be dead, but they hadn't noticed her yet, she was just barely under the cover of a fallen building. Gohan knew they wouldn't leave this place until they had left nothing but a crater, so he flew over to the girl and made it look like he was running for cover…his scheme had worked, they hadn't noticed the girl. They began firing blast after blast into the downed building as Gohan used his body to protect the girl beneath him who was weeping over another body…dead. Gohan managed to keep up his guard even as they were blowing up the entire city. Once it was over they left knowing full well Gohan would come after them again…all the more fun for them. He was barely able to move from his position of covering the girl, but did. She had passed out, so he gathered what strength he had left and, after sensing no other life left, flew her home with him.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Gohan was brought out of his memories by the call of a night bird near by. He looked down to see that Kari had fallen asleep in his arms. It had only been two hours since Hiro and Jiro left. He gathered her into his arms and flew her to her aunt and uncle's house in the settlement. They cared for their niece as if she was their own; they had no children. They also trusted Gohan with her safety when she was with him, so they never worried about her as long as Gohan was with her. As he approached the house he noticed that they must already be asleep, so he quietly flew her into her room through the window and placed her gently into her bed. After pulling the covers over her, he left for his own home, where his own family waited. As he flew silently home his thoughts never once left the first friend his own age. She was another reason he had to go on…she gave him hope.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

A/N: Ok by now you all know who the OC will be if the Gh/OC wins. Also I will allow everyone to change their votes if they so like, BUT ONLY ONCE. As before the poll now stands at Gh/B- 4 and Gh/OC-3, and I better get at least five reviews for this chapter or I'll be depressed and might not update for a while -.-" not joking. Again the poll will be open for two to three more chapters, so be sure of your vote. Arigato for all reviews.


	4. Is it Love?

A/N: Ok six reviews is good, but I'm still a little depressed about how few reviews I'm getting. The poll stands at Gh/B-7 and Gh/OC-5. It's still close so again I'm allowing vote changes but only one, and for this chapter only, a second vote, you can vote for the same character again, or if you like change, both your votes to the other. Why you ask? BEACUASE I'M CRAAAAZY! (Not crazy enough to club a baby seal). VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!

Chapter 4-

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Gohan walked down the hall barely aware of anything around him. He had just woken up and was going over yesterday's events in his head. It wasn't that he thought he was wasting time training the others, but he himself couldn't improve unless he had an opponent close to his own strength. He was heading to take a shower and when he came to the bathroom door, he went inside without thinking. There was small "eep" and Gohan turned to see Bulma stark naked just out of the bath. He couldn't help but notice how young her body was still looking; it was like she was still twenty. When he realized he had been staring he blushed and turned towards the wall, which unfortunately for him had a mirror the length of it and could still see Bulma dripping and naked. He turned towards the door a brighter shade of red than before.

"S-Sorry Bulma, I didn't know you were in here, I'm really sorry." He was about to leave when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind Gohan, you just surprised me is all." She reached out passed him and pulled a towel off the rack, her body near enough to him that he could feel the heat off her. She wrapped the towel around her body and walked around him as he was still frozen to the spot. "I'm sorry though, I'm not normally up this early, so if anything it's my fault. You can have the shower now." She then left leaving the door open for Gohan to close.

Gohan stood in the shower enjoying the feeling of the water washing over him. For some reason he just couldn't get that picture of a naked Bulma out of his head, she was the embodiment of beauty. He shook his head in order to rid himself of the image, but to little avail. He decided to cut his shower short and start making breakfast to help keep his thoughts under control.

Once he had breakfast finished Bulma came in with the infant Trunks in her arms. "Mmm, smells great Gohan, is it ready?"

"Y-Yeah." Gohan replied with a small blush that Bulma didn't seem to notice. They both sat down and began eating. When they had almost finished their emergency radio sounded…another attack.

"Attention! Attention! We have just received news of an attack on East City. Reports are still coming in from our respondents and people are fleeing for their lives, we are unsure as to…" The sound had already drowned out as Gohan ran out the door and took to the sky.

Bulma stared at the spot where Gohan had just been and sighed, 'Please come back to me.' She thought before she went back to helping Trunks eat.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Gohan flew as fast and as hard as he could, every second meant another life lost. He powered up to his super saiyan form just as the city came into view… as did 17 and 18. 'What should I do? I can't fight them, but if I go around just trying to save people they'll just stop me.' He entered the city and saw a desperate girl trying to pull what Gohan assumed to be her grandfather out from under some fallen debris. He flew down to help. He lifted up the beam that had the man pinned, "Hurry get out of here." The girl looked back as they both ran out of the city and screamed a "thanks" that only just barely reached Gohan's ears.

He charged back into the sky to see where 17 and 18 were and found that they had landed in the center of the city and were destroying everything from there. Gohan gathered as much energy as he could and charged the duo. They hadn't seen him so he got a surprise attack on 17, kicking him into an already ruined building.

"So the real fun has arrived." Said 18 with a smirk and she charged Gohan and threw kick after punch either blocked or dodged.

"Wait for me sis." Yelled 17 as he charged up to where they were fighting and repaid Gohan with a flying kick to the ribs that sent him into a building that still had people in it. It came crashing down around Gohan, he could sense all the lives being lost, but he didn't let it worry him right now.

"Damn him, that kick actually hurt." 17 complained to his sister and they watched the once office crumbling before them. "I think he's getting better."

"So what, we should actually be worried?" 18 said jokingly giving her brother a skeptical look.

"No, not right now at least…but we need to start watching it, so we don't let him get too strong."

"So then we kill him before that time comes. I'll be sad, it's way too much fun to beat him to a pulp." 18 smiled wickedly as Gohan came charging them both.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Kari flew over the ruins of East City. She had left as soon as she had heard about the attack, but that had been nearly lunchtime and she was a slow flyer so it was already getting dark by the time she arrived. From what she had heard the attack had begun early in the morning. She didn't yet know how to sense ki, but decided it didn't matter, she wasn't expecting to find anyone. She wasn't exactly sure what possessed her to come here, she knew that if she had run into the androids she would be dead, but she just had to see for herself what the aftermath of their 'fun' was.

She landed in the center of the desolate ruins and walked down a few streets. It was eerily quiet, and completely empty. The only sounds were the ones made by the wind as it passed over obscure objects and through holes of various sizes. She took back to the air when she had had her fill of the quiet and was just about to fly back to the settlement when she noticed a figure lying on top of some rubble near by. It was kid sized wearing purple clothing…instantly her heart sank.

She flew as fast as she could to the still figure and when she got close enough, her fears gathered. It was Gohan…his left arm was covered in blood. When she flew down to his side she was excited to see he was still breathing. "Gohan…Gohan wake up." She cried desperately, but he remained unconscious. She gently picked him up and was surprised by how heavy he was. Thankfully his training had been enough for her to be able to lift him. She took off for Capsule Corp. at a speed she didn't realize she could manage. 'Please be ok Gohan, please be ok.'

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

A/N: MUWAHHAHAHAHA I AM EVIL! Vote for a pairing or I might not let you see what happens or what had happened. . Poll, Gh/B-7 and Gh/OC-5. I will try to start making these chapters a little longer, but like I said this fic is going to be fast and furious, it will have a good many chapters though, so don't worry.


	5. Is it Hope?

A/N: Oh man this poll thing is really messing with me, I don't even know who I would vote for anymore…but it's not about me, it's about what you want to see. So here's where the poll stands after chapter 4 Gh/B-12 and Gh/OC-9. Sadly I must say this is still a really close poll, and I will be closing it after this chapter, so this is the last chance to change votes, or for new votes to come in. Also I might not update for a few days so that I get the maximum amount of votes and opinions, but if I do, it's because I couldn't wait . An interesting idea was brought to my attention, a Gh/B/OC, any takers?

Chapter 5- Is it Hope?

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

The entire battle had lasted close to an hour. At every turn the androids were there to taunt and hurt him. They had had their fun with the more inferior beings left in the city and focused their torture on Gohan. Every kick, every punch, dodged or blocked, he could barely defend himself…at least not from both of them. Gohan could feel himself fading fast and they began using energy attacks that charred his skin and opened wounds that began to bleed freely.

"Aww sis, I think we're breaking our little toy, should we stop before we accidentally finish him." 17 smirked at Gohan whose breathing was labored.

"Just one last blast and then we'll play with him some more next time." Replied 18 and she held up her palm and charged a pink ball, then fired it at the exhausted Gohan.

Gohan lifted up one arm and focused his remaining energy into it. This blast would kill him his he couldn't defend against it, and he couldn't dodge it he just didn't have it in him. As the blast struck his palm he felt all his strength leave him. As he was falling to the ground he was only vaguely aware of his extremely damaged extremity, and was out before landed on top of a ruined building.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Bulma waited anxiously in the kitchen after having just put Trunks to bed. This was the first time Gohan had taken so long to get back. Just as she decided she'd go to East City to search for him the door burst open. Her heart fluttered 'Oh thank goodness he's back.' But what she saw when she reached the door caused all feeling in her body left her. She looked upon Kari carrying Gohan with tears in her eyes. 'No Kami, NO'

"He's still alive…" Bulma didn't hear the rest of what she said, those words alone sparked her hope once again, and she was dragging Kari along the halls and into her lab where the regen tank stood ready and waiting.

"Quick, get him inside." Kari didn't quite understand but did as she was told. Once he was inside Bulma removed his shirt and hooked up the instruments before shutting the tank and activating it. When she saw the tank begin to fill, Bulma let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, but her tension wasn't eased. This was the worst shape Gohan had ever returned in. There was blood all over the floor from his left arm…she wasn't sure it would heal completely or even at all. He had too many bruises and cuts to count.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Kari timidly and clearly worried. Tears were still streaming down her face.

Bulma turned towards her with a solemn face. "I don't know, I just don't know. All we can do is hope…like we always do." She headed towards the door. "I'll contact your aunt and uncle and tell them you'll be staying here for the night."

'Gohan…'

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Gohan woke up two days later…his left arm healed, but left with several scars running the length of it. Kari having only left the room to use the bathroom and shower, otherwise never left the lab. Bulma would have done the same, but had to care for Trunks and cook for the three of them. Beeping sounds that came from the tank alerted Kari, so she left to get Bulma who was playing with Trunks. "Bulma, the machine is beeping."

Bulma scooped up Trunks and hurried back with Kari to the lab and was overjoyed to see Gohan stepping out of the tank. "Oh Gohan! I'm so glad to see you're ok." Kari rushed over to Gohan and gave him a crushing hug, as Bulma would have if not for the infant in her arms. Both were crying, happy that their hope wasn't gone.

Gohan's head was pounding. He could hardly keep from falling to the floor. "H-how long have I been out?" he questioned.

"Two days." Bulma replied still trying to get her tears under control. 'Thank Kami he's ok.'

Gohan looked at the two…they needed him just as much as he needed them. Gohan sighed and wrapped his arms around Kari who was still crying on his shoulder. "This is the first time of many, that I will come back in such bad condition," said Gohan quietly. Neither Bulma nor Kari said anything…they knew he was right. "But don't be depressed…as long as I have you two and Trunks…I don't care how bad I get beat…I'll keep fighting."

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Five years later 

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Gohan found himself once again in the middle of a destroyed city. Six years of fighting had forced him to mature far faster than a normal boy should…but then again he wasn't normal. Many lives had ended today…yet because of him, more still lived. He knew the time was coming when he would no longer be 'fun' for 17 and 18…they would kill him, it was just a matter of time.

Gohan had begun training Trunks with Hiro, Jiro, and Kari when he turned five and in just one year he had mastered more than both Hiro and Jiro combined and was far more powerful than all three. 'He will be the one to take them down…if I can't'

Gohan saw to the survivors of this recent attack and then took off slowly towards home. 'Home…'

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

A/N: Like I said before last chance for all that voting stuff, and any new votes I might get for the Gh/B/OC idea. Reminder the poll is now at Gh/B-12 and Gh/OC-9. Ok until next time and arigato for all reviews.


	6. Push to Shove

A/N: Ok looks like we have a winner. DUN DUN DUUUN This fic will be Gh/OC. I did base this on votes, but not necessarily on the number of them because it was too close. I based it on reasons that were given with the votes. And for those of you who want to see a Gh/B, so do I, so I will also begin work on a Gh/B fic for all us odd couple fans . There everyone should be pleased, on with the fic.

Chapter 6- Push to Shove

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Kari stared out over the horizon. She was dressed in a form fitting white tee and a pair of blue jeans. She was up on a grassy ledge on one of the mountains near the settlement, which in the six years since it's creation had become more and more of a town. The only thing it was lacking was paved roads. She loved this spot…it was her spot…their spot. She remembered vividly the first time Gohan brought her here and told her of his alien heritage. At first she had been shocked, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense with how strong he was. She had never before seen him when he was transformed. But when he powered into his Super Saiyan state, she was convinced enough.

'That was three years ago.' She thought to herself. 'It seems so long ago. Back then I had a crush on him but now…' Her thoughts were interrupted as she sensed Gohan approaching.

He landed and smiled warmly at her. He was in a regular black cotton shirt and blue jeans. Normally he wouldn't wear anything but gis, but he wasn't training or planning on fighting today. He sat down on the grass next to her, "Sorry…I haven't been to visit for a while." He said looking out over the landscape with her.

"It's ok…I know things haven't been exactly 'calm' out there." Replied Kari. The rest of the time was spent together in a companionable silence. These were the moments both of them enjoyed the most…no worries, just time with someone who cared.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Bulma sat frustrated in her lab. She was so close, but she couldn't get it. She was starting to think she couldn't do this. The time travel part had been recently achieved, but now she needed to find a way to put it to use, and everything she could think of wouldn't bring the user back.

She tossed all her work off the table. 'Why can't I do this?' Her thoughts drifted to the now adult demi-Saiyan as she laid her head into her arms. At times she felt truly jealous of Kari. She could see it in her eyes…she loved Gohan, but as for how Gohan felt, she wasn't sure, she was afraid to look him in the eyes for fear that her own feeling would be discovered. 'He would think I'm disgusting…I'm like a mother to him.' Tears welled up in her eyes, 'Why do I love him? Everything is just so frustrating!' She nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything alright Bulma?" asked Gohan as he wiped her tears away with one finger then proceeded to pick up all the work Bulma had scattered on the floor.

Bulma began crying, "I just can't take it…e-everything I try won't work. W-what if I'm just not…" Gohan crushed her into a hug before she could finish her sentence.

"You can do this Bulma…you're the only one who can. And if you're having trouble, I will help you." Said Gohan as Bulma continued to soak his shirt with her tears. He had become quite a bit taller than her.

Bulma loved this feeling, the feeling of being cared for and held. She didn't want Gohan's hug to end…she wanted to push herself into him and feel this way all the time…surrounded by him. His scent was intoxicating, like the smell of fresh rain. 'Kami, I want to kiss him so bad…' "Thanks Gohan." She muffled into his chest.

Gohan gave her a small squeeze then once again went to picking up all Bulma's work. "You're welcome Bulma."

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Gohan was lying on the roof staring up at the stars. It wasn't often he had time to himself these days, but he didn't care. He just enjoyed the time while it lasted. Two things were weighing heavily on his mind: Bulma and Kari. He cared deeply about both of them. It was like whenever he was with one of them, nothing else mattered, just that he could be there with them. He often times found himself confused about what he was feeling. He had never been in love before, and if this was it, he was uneasy about what he should do, because it was obvious he was in love with both.

He returned inside and went to the lab where he felt Bulma was. They had been working together on the time machine for three days now, and Gohan had already helped solve her problem. Instead of trying to make a machine that would send one into the past, they needed one that would take them into the past…a vehicle. That way a return trip was possible. It wouldn't be easy, but it was manageable, it just was going to take longer than her other ideas would have.

When Gohan walked into the lab he found Bulma asleep…tears falling. He wiped a tear away with his thumb. Bulma seemed to be calmed afterwards and stopped crying. Gohan picked her up and took her to her room. He removed her lab coat and clothes leaving her in her bra and panties. He was sure that she wouldn't mind, especially after having walked in on her naked a few more times after the first. He laid her on the bed and pulled the sheets and blanket over her. He stood and watched her sleep for a while then turned to go to his bed.

"Don't go…" a small whisper reached his ears. Gohan turned to see Bulma eyes open staring longingly at him.

Gohan nodded and turned back to the door to close it then returned to Bulma's bedside and removed his shirt and climbed into bed next to her. She didn't want anything other than to be held, and he knew that. So after wrapping his warm arms around her small frame she went back to sleep. Gohan watched her sleeping in his arms for a while before he too fell into a comfortable sleep, one he hadn't experienced for years.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

A/N: Ok like I said this will be a Gh/OC fic, this little bit with Gohan and Bulma was just to be cute and cuddly and please some of you Gh/B fans out there. The next chapter will be longer by this fics standard and might piss a couple people off, but OH WELL. Until the next update, arigato for reviews.


	7. Ours

A/N: MUWAHAHAHAHAHA….I got nothing…LEAVE ME ALONE!…..oh wait, thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 7- Ours

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Gohan's eyes opened slowly, he felt completely at ease. There was a warm being lying next to him, huddled against his chest. She slept soundly with a small smile gracing her face. The night was calm and warm, stars glowing above. He hadn't meant to stay out this late. Kari nestled up against him in his arms…in their spot. He had once again come to this spot with her waiting as they had been at least once a week. Most of the time they spent just enjoying each other's company. Sometimes they talked about useless things like how the others day was or what plans they had for tomorrow. Gohan was sure by now…he loved Kari…but more than that he also knew…he loved Bulma too. Gohan hadn't yet told either of them his feelings and wasn't sure he could do that to them anyway.

He looked down at the once girl, now woman, in his arms. Her hair was black as night and now flowed down to the middle of her back, though most of the time she had it tied in a pony tail in the back, but left her bangs out, framing her beautiful face. Her body had filled out quite well, as she was almost the same size as Bulma in the chest. Her figure was slender but not thin and curved in all the right places. Her eyes were still as entrancing as ever, a deep violet that no one else could posses. She was about a foot shorter than himself, about the same as Bulma.

Gohan reluctantly removed himself from his comfortable position and preceded to do the same thing he did every night when they had stayed out late. He picked her up and took her back to her room where he left her in her bed. "Good night Kari…I love you" Gohan whispered and kissed her forehead, then left out the bedroom window and took to the sky.

Kari slowly opened her eyes, she had heard what he had said and pure happiness was consuming her entire being. She had wanted to return his words, but she couldn't, but she would tell him how she felt now that she knew he felt the same way. She closed her eyes again and drifted into a blissful sleep.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

"Almost there." Bulma said to no one in particular. She had been working on a design for her time machine, and was nearly complete with its blueprints. Afterwards she'd be able to make a prototype…the only problem was that time was never guaranteed. She could make it easily enough, but even the prototype would take a year or so to build. Another problem was only one person would be able to make the trip. She didn't want to waste resources making room for more than that. If she were lucky, her prototype would be the only one she would have to build.

She decided to call it quits for the night, she had pulled one too many all-nighters already. Often times she worked herself to sleep or frustration. Working herself to sleep wasn't that bad, but whenever she got frustrated she thought of Gohan…that was a problem. He cared too much, he's always there to lend a hand, he is so patient and strong…that's why…that's why she was in love with him.

The idea seemed so preposterous. She could never be with him…he was too young and she too old. He had other things to worry about besides the foolish crush of a middle aged woman…and not only that, he had Kari. She didn't hate Kari…far from it. As long as Gohan could find some happiness in this dilapidated world, she would be happy for him…even if that happiness was with Kari…she deserved him and vice versa.

Bulma left the now dark lab, for her bedroom. One thought not far from her mind. Ever since the first night he had slept with her, just holding her, she often times wanted to do it again…sometimes even wishing for more. But she couldn't ask that of him…she was too afraid, afraid that he would reject her or think she was disgusting. She would hold her tongue, because he had worse things too worry about.

She dressed for bed still thinking of the things she always thought about before she went to sleep. Once she was in bed her mind always took over and put her into a dreamful sleep…dreams of what could've been…dreams of what might be when things become what they once were…a world without the androids.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Gohan slipped into Bulma's room. She had already fallen asleep. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her…just as he wanted to tell Kari the exact same. But he couldn't…he wouldn't…he had other things to keep his mind on…if he didn't keep his feelings in check he would end up dead…then his feelings wouldn't matter. 'I will destroy them…so I will be able to tell you and Kari how I feel…' He left her to her sleep and went to his own room, where he slept almost as soon as he hit the bed, two dreams, always reoccurring, Bulma and Kari.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

A/N: Ok well I hope you Bumla/Gohan fans have enjoyed the last couple chapters, I made them cute together. Anyway things will be taking a turn and some major changes will occur that some of you might not like, and I would ask you to keep flames to a minimum. Any questions about this will be answered if you ask, but be forewarned, only ask if you want to know. Arigato for all reviews.


	8. Gone

A/N: WHERE ARE ALL MY REVIEWERS! You guys are making me cry, I write this perfectly good fic that all of you love in the beginning and now nearly all of you have forgotten me. **cries hysterically** It's ok though, if you review I will forgive you. SO GET THOSE REVIEWS IN.

Chapter 8- Gone

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

There hadn't been an android attack in weeks…but that changed, as Gohan knew it would. This most recent fight had forced Gohan to use a senzu bean…he would never have made it back in time. Gohan stood after his energy returned and began searching for the few kis he could feel. There weren't many, but the fact that there were any at all was surprising. Normally the whole area would have been nuked and there were no survivors, but for some reason or another…they didn't this time. Gohan wasn't sure if he was relieved…or worried.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

"No more brother. He's starting to leave bruises on my flawless skin. I really hate that guy." Whined 18 as she and her twin hid miles away from the city, Gohan still within sight when he was airborne.

"Yeah, I'm getting sick of it too, but if we do this we'll be blowing a couple more weeks of fun."

"I don't care, I want him dead." 18 said while rubbing the bruise on her cheek acquired in this most recent fight.

"Just be patient, we're gonna hit him where it hurts most first. He's gotta have somewhere he goes and rests, and maybe we'll find friends of his that we can kill first. Won't that be fun, watching the look on his face when we finish off the last people he cares about, while he can nothing but watch us?"

18 smiled wickedly at the prospect, it was thoroughly amusing. "Ok I can wait, but promise me, I'm the one that gets to kill him."

"HAHAHAHAHA, Of course sister, he's all yours once we've had our fill of fun with him." They waited about another hour before Gohan took off, away from the battleground. "Now, let's go."

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Gohan landed for a short time at home to let Bulma know he was all right and that he was going to return to help some survivors from this new attack. He was home for about half an hour then was back in the sky and racing towards the battleground. As he flew he failed to notice two beings below, hiding just underneath the shade of a tree.

"He must be going back to help those ridiculous humans we left alive." Said 17 as he watched Gohan fly in the direction they all had come from. "This will work to our advantage, he won't be here to defend anyone."

"How do you know anyone even lives here, I mean we trashed this place, why would the want to live here." Questioned 18 as she looked around.

"That's just it, don't you get it sister? They stay here cause we'd think there was no one left."

"We better not be wasting our time, cause I really want to see that punks blood." Then they both headed in the direction Gohan had just come from.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Two hours had passed and Gohan had just finished helping everyone get settled in to where they had to go, some went to the settlement, and others had relatives in other places. As he flew home he decided to pay Kari a visit…they hadn't talked for a week. It was just turning dark and he knew exactly where she would be…and as he approached the mountain he found he was right. She was sitting on the grassy patch of earth looking off onto the horizon.

She stood and greeted him with a hug as she had done since they began coming to this spot. "Hey Gohan, haven't seen you in a while…I missed you."

That last statement surprised Gohan a little, she had never said that before, but he decided to put it out of his mind. "Yeah, sorry."

Kari pulled out of the hug and shook her head. "It's ok." They both sat down as they always did, but this time Kari did something she hadn't done before, she laid her head on Gohan's shoulder. He wasn't about to complain though. He enjoyed the closeness, as did she. They stayed that way for an hour when Gohan decided he should go home. He stood to leave but a hand stopped him.

"Yeah Kari?" he asked giving her a questioning look.

Kari backed out, she was going to tell him how she felt but something in her kept her from doing so. "I-it's nothing, just thanks for coming to see me."

Gohan smiled warmly at her, "Of course, have a good night." She let go and he flew off towards home.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

"HOW LONG IS THIS GONNA TAKE, I'M SICK OF WAITING FOR HIM." Screamed 18. They had been waiting for hours listening to the raging five year old who was too strong for and kind of restraints they could find. After two hours of that, they decided it was too much and they ended his pitiful existence right in front of his mother.

"Calm down sister, you'll have you bloodlust sated, just be patient."

"I'm sick of waiting, why can't we just kill this woman right here and now?" Bulma was tied and gagged so that she couldn't utter a word, tears still falling.

"I told you, we want him broken on the inside before we break him on the outside." 17 replied, getting sick of his sister's complaining.

"Fine whatever."

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

As Gohan approached his home a sick feeling came over him. He normally could feel Trunk's ki by now easily, but for some reason it wasn't there. Bulma was there, he could feel her, but something was seriously wrong. He picked up his speed and arrived within sight of his ruined home. It was gone…his home, destroyed. He flew faster to where he felt Bulma's ki, just behind his ruined home.

When he came into view his anger flared and he powered into Super Saiyan instantly. This got the attention of the androids, the golden light could be seen from miles around.

"Finally!" said 18 as she was in front of Gohan within a second. "Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting around?"

Gohan ignored her, all he cared about right now was Bulma's safety, and he could already tell by the look in her eyes that they had killed Trunks. His power kept rising with his anger. Bulma had been bound and gagged, she could do nothing but watch as things unfolded. Gohan punched 18 in the face sending her through a ruined house nearby, and then made his approach on 17. 17 quickly picked up Bulma and held his hand to her face. "ah ah ah, I don't think you want to make another move, otherwise this pretty ladies blood will be on both our hands. HA HA HA HA HA."

Gohan stopped right in his tracks. He wasn't fast enough…there was nothing he could do…he was at their mercy. "YOU ROTTEN PUNK" came 18's enraged scream as she flew straight at him punching him in the gut so he doubled over, then balling her fists together and bringing them down on his head, sending him into the rubble that was his home.

'I can fight just one of them, but if I start winning the other will just use Bulma against me, or join in…but I can't risk that…I just can't win.' He rose out slowly and faced them both. "What do you want from me? I'll do anything, just leave her alone."

Both began laughing menacingly "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" "You can't possibly think it'll be that easy" said 18.

"I'll tell you what we want…" 17 said dropping Bulma on her back, and pointing his hand at her, "WE WANT YOU TO SUFFER!" Before Gohan could react, it was already over. The small energy ball that emanated from 17's palm went right through Bulma's abdomen. All he could do was watch as Bulma's scream was heard through the gag.

Gohan's rage rose along with his power, which hit a barrier within him…something awful, yet powerful that he couldn't reach before. For just an instant he broke through it. He was unaware of his hair rising higher off his head, or the bolts of pure energy that began crackling around him. "YOU MONSTERS." Gohan yelled as he vanished and was at Bulma's side so fast that the androids hadn't seen him move. They were too stunned to move or react as Gohan picked up Bulma's unmoving body and once again vanished.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Gohan was miles away in only just seconds. It was the fastest he had ever traveled, but to him it felt like the longest moment in his life. Bulma was still alive and conscious, and her life was slipping away by the moment. Gohan stopped when he knew he was a safe distance away and laid Bulma down on the grass, removing her bonds and the gag. Her blood was everywhere by now…on the grass and on him. Tears were streaming down both their eyes.

Once he had her free, he sat down and lifted her head into his lap. Blood began trickling down her chin. "Go-han…" she couldn't speak much more.

Gohan began shivering with sadness and anger. Bulma was beyond saving…she would die here in his lap. He had to tell her now…Gohan placed a hand over the hole in her stomach and stroked her hair with the other…tears falling onto her face mixing with her own. "Bulma…I h-have to tell you…I love you Bulma…I should've been there for you and Trunk…" He was cut of by a finger on his lips. Bulma could see it now, all the love he had for her was there in his eyes, just like the love Kari had for him…she could also see that same love for Kari. She was amazed at how much love was in this man, but also how much he had suffered because of it.

She shook her head, "Gohan…" her voice left her, so she did the only thing that she had the energy left to do. She closed the distance between her lips and his, so he could know she felt the same way about him. Bulma's lips were soft, and strangely forceful. He could taste the blood on her lips…it was bitter, yet enticing.

Bulma lived in the moment…all the time she had wasted when Gohan had felt the same way about her didn't matter now. Gohan's arms were wrapped around her holding her in place. She was happy.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

A/N: Well there it is, my longest, saddest chapter yet. I do hope I get reviews, or I will be forced to discontinue this fic until I do get some. YEAH I'M MEAN LIKE THAT! Anyway I hope you liked it, and arigato for all reviews.


	9. Be With Me

A/N: OK new name for me, I'm NOW Zak-Son. Man I hate college. Well I do hope you all enjoyed that bit'o drama in the last chapter, I know I sure did. Not that I wanted to kill off Bulma by any means, I just like sad stuff every once in a while. I am still saddened by how few reviews I'm getting, so I'll chalk that up to school for those of you that have it. And for those of you who did review, THANK YOU!

Chapter 9- Be With Me

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Rain splashed on the ground, softening the hard soil. Gohan was burying one of the women he loved. Tears were burning his eyes and continually fell down his somber face. She looked so peaceful…so happy. Her smile seemed to never want to vanish from this world. When he finished with a marker so he could find her again, he flew off. He would make something far more beautiful for a headstone, but not now.

He flew through the hard rain and was already soaked thoroughly. He reached the settlement and flew over to his and Kari's spot. There was no point in going down there everyone was asleep. He pulled his knees up to his chest and let his tears fall. Soon his body was numb with cold, but he did nothing about it. It was hours before the rain gave out to the shine of the morning sun. Gohan watched as the sun slowly crawled higher above the horizon…the one sunrise he wasn't happy to see.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Kari woke up slowly. She had an ache in the back of her mind but decided to ignore it. As she got out of bed she felt Gohan's ki very near…he was at their spot. That had never happened before. He had never been there so early. She quickly showered and dressed and had left the house before her aunt and uncle could question. As she neared the cliff she saw him, and that's when she knew something was wrong. He was curled up with his face down and his knees pulled up to his chest. Also something felt different about him, but she couldn't place it. She flew as fast as possible and landed at the edge.

"Gohan?" she said nervously, "Is something wrong?" She noticed that his clothes were wet from the night's thunderstorm. She waited for an answer, and when none came she walked a little closer to him, that's when she noticed the small sobs escaping his lips. She quickly closed the distance between them, kneeling down, and grabbing his shoulders. "GOHAN! What's wrong?" Her fear was beginning to overtake her. She had never seen Gohan like this, and with all the things he had to deal with it was a wonder he hadn't broken down like this before. It was beginning to really worry her.

Gohan finally looked up at her. His tears were staining his face. "They're gone…I wasn't there to protect them…my family."

Kari's heart sank. The androids had taken away something Gohan held dear…the only family he had left. She wrapped her arms around him protectively and held his head against her while he let his tear fall. Her face was also soon full of tears. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours.

"Kari?" said Gohan as he had calmed down a bit.

"Yeah Gohan?" she began to feel a bit embarrassed and, to both their displeasure, let go of him.

"I love you." The words came off his lips so easily that Kari wasn't sure she had heard right.

Kari smiled and hugged him again and to her surprise his arms wrapped around her. "I love you too Gohan."

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

A/N: I'm sorry this is a short chapter; I kinda got some sad news while I was in the middle of it. Well I hope you al like it anyway, more will be soon to come. I dedicate this chapter to my cousin, may she rest in peace. I will try to keep up the work on it, and I would like to mention to you all that there's another good fic out there that you should all look into The Dance of Eternity by the lady-kagome, it's a great looking fic and a must read for those of you who aren't into the whole Gohan, Videl pairings. Thanks for review ahead of time.


	10. Anger, Pain, Vengence

A/N: ok I've pretty much given up on making excuses for myself, I guess I'm just an on and off writer. Anyway I hope you're all ready for the next installment of "Scared," well here it is.

Chapter 10- Anger, Pain, Vengance

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

The day had passed slowly, Gohan hadn't left his spot the entire time. Kari had gone back to town to grab them both something to eat, but it ended up being mostly for her, seeing as Gohan wasn't all that hungry. Kari stayed with him until it got late, they hadn't talked much, and she figured he wanted to be alone for now, so she left, as it got dark. She would have like to talk to him more but it was apparent his mind was still fixated on the events of the previous night. She flew in through her bedroom window and proceeded to lie on her bed, tears silently flowing.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Gohan sat there until the moon was high in the night sky. All he could think about was how he hadn't been there for Trunks and Bulma. Raging anger continued to ebb and flow in his mind until only one feeling remained…pain. He took off into the air and flew in the direction of his home.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

_In this hole, that is me, the dead are rolling over,  
In this hole, thickening, dirt shoveled over shoulders  
I feel it in me, so overwhelmed, oh this pressured center  
Rising  
My life overturned, unfair the despair, all these scars  
Keep ripping open_

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

18 and 17 were walking the ruined city. "Hey, are you sure he'll come back?" 18 asked her brother.

"Grr, How would I know?" he responded angrily. They had both been extremely angry that he had managed to escape, but were still unsure of how he had done so.

"Well I hope he does, I really want to kill him now" she said balling her fists.

'I'm not so sure we can now, but perhaps I'm just overestimating him.' 17 thought to himself. "Well we can wait till morning and if he doesn't show up by then, he's probably not coming back."

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

_Peel me from the skin, tear me from the rind, does it make  
You happy now?  
Tear meat from the bone, tear me from myself, are you  
Feeling happy now?_

_In this hole, that is me, a life that's growing feeble,  
In this hole, so limiting, the sun has set all darkens,  
Buried underneath, hands slip off the wheel,  
Internal pathway to contention_

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Gohan flew to his home…his home with Bulma and Trunks. It was all ruins, at least the upper floors, he was sure that the basement had probably survived. He floated down and landed in front of where the door had stood. He was about to begin digging when a fist connected with the side of his face sending him down the street.

"YES that felt good" 18 said as she rubbed her fist in excitement. " YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she yelled and she took off after him.

Gohan recovered and charged back at his attacker, anger flaring to its limit.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

_Peel me from the skin, tear me from the rind, does it make  
You happy now?  
Tear meat from the bone, tear me from myself, are you  
Feeling happy now?  
Happy?  
Happy?_

_Does it make you happy now?_

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Gohan's hair shot off his head, glowing gold. He charged 18 while she was coming at him, and 17 not far behind her. He threw out his fist and connected with 18's own. 17 came from above 18 and kicked Gohan in the side of the head, only throwing his sideways and leaving him unable to guard himself.

"We're not letting you get away this time" said 17 as 18 punched Gohan in the gut, doubling him over the bringing both her fists down on his exposed spine.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

_In this hole that is me, left with a heart exhausted,  
Whats my release? What sets me free? Do you pull me up  
Just to push me down again?  
Peel me from the skin, tear me from the rind, does it make  
You happy now?  
Tear meat from the bone, tear me from myself, are you  
Feeling happy now?_

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

The duo continued their physical and verbal assault on Gohan, but all Gohan could think about was how had had failed, how he had let Bulma and Trunks down. And here were their murderers and he was helpless against them, it kept pushing his rage and pain higher and higher until it hit that unfamiliar barrier once again. Gohan remembered the surge of strength it had given him but this time he pushed as hard as he could against it, if he was going to avenge his family he needed that power now. This time around it broke with ease, Gohan let out a feral scream and energy began coursing through his body. The burst was enough to push the androids back a few feet. Gohan continued screaming as his hair grew out along with his muscles. All his anger and pain was pouring out in his voice. This was it, now he could take the lives of those who had taken his family.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

_Peel me from the skin, tear me from the rind, does it make  
You happy now?  
Tear meat from the bone, tear me from myself, are you  
Feeling happy now?_

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

There was nothing else on Gohan's mind except revenge. He charged the stunned 17, who couldn't even block the attack sent at him. All of Gohan's moves were too fast for him to defend against and he was soon bleeding and broken. 17 was down on all fours looking up at a teen monster, who held up his hand and began charging the finishing attack, and before he could even react, it was all over.

18 stared in horror as her brother had been beaten up so quickly and so easily and then killed. It had been less than a minute. "YOU MONSTER!" She screamed and charged.

The word "Monster" rung in Gohan's head and kept him from defending against any of 18's attacks, all of which had no affect on him, yet she continued with everything she had, trying to hurt him. He stood there motionless until she had finally given up, at which point he grabbed her by the throat and brought her to look in his face.

"Go ahead, kill me, it won't bring back that woman or that kid. You should be happy, you won't have me or my brother to deal with anymore, so just end it."

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

_Does it make you happy?  
Are you feeling happy?  
Are you fucking happy now that I'm lost left with  
Nothing  
Does it make you happy?  
Are you feeling happy?  
Are you fucking happy now that I'm lost left with  
Nothing_

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

A tear streamed down Gohan's eye as he heard her words. She was right, this wasn't going to bring back Bulma or Trunks, and yet his hand continued to tighten around 18's throat. 'What am I doing? This isn't me!' His hand loosened and he dropped 18 also releasing the frightening power that had consumed his mind. "Leave! If I ever hear about you killing again, I WILL kill you."

18 looked up from the ground surprised, she was utterly speechless, how could he let her go. But before she could question he was gone.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

A/N: and so ends another chapter, comments? Concerns? Well review and I will answer all I can. Until next time and thanks for all reviews.


End file.
